


Doing the Right Thing

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Asgardian Tony Stark, Class Differences, Class Issues, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hopeful Ending, Idiots in Love, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Poor Loki, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rejection, Secrets, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Very Secret Diary, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, Worry, accidental confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Anthony finds something he was never meant to see and it forces him to make a decision. But is it better to wreck his relationship with Loki... or to wreck his Prince's future?





	Doing the Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Another old idea from my draft files, yay! I also haven't posted some Asgardian!Tony in a while, so it was time to rectify that. I hope you like ~~because I've edited it so many times idefk anymore~~ :)

The second Prince of Asgard was known to be mercurial and vicious not only in Asgard but across the Nine Realms. He was a liar and a trickster and that was definitely true, but that he cast a smear against the otherwise bright and noble house of Odin? Well, Anthony didn’t believe that.

Yes, he might be different, but compared to the Crown Prince, Anthony could only see that difference as a _good_ thing. Loki was brilliant and wickedly intelligent. His humour could be dark and bitter and his moods volatile and violent at times - but he was still unwaveringly loyal and caring. He might hide his softer side behind arrogant gestures and amused smirks, but Anthony knew who was underneath. He’d taken the time to _learn_ who was underneath - and because of that, they were friends.

He was Loki’s _only_ friend and that brought with it a share of rewards and a share of problems. 

He’d been spending time around the Prince for decades and he didn’t regret a moment. He was the only Aesir who was allowed access to Loki’s chambers, day or night, and he was the one who Loki shared his more closely guarded secrets with. Many people had attempted to pry information from him, they’d even tried to encourage him to betray Loki, but each of them had failed miserably, rewarded by a sweet and swift wrath from the two of them.

Loki knew he didn’t need to fear Anthony’s betrayal, the same way Anthony knew the same of his Prince. 

They both knew that Anthony laughed along with Loki’s pranks not because it would grant him favour but because he found them _entertaining_. He enjoyed hearing about Loki’s magic because he simply found it _interesting_. And he spent every available moment he had with the Second Prince, because he had been in love with Loki for years.

Anthony knew it was a foolish thing to have let happen, but how could he have stopped himself? Loki was far too bright; he glittered with intellect, seidr and mischief and Anthony had been helpless to do anything else but fall.

He knew he could never say anything though. Loki might not be the Crown Prince but he _was_ a Prince and destined for a much different future than courting a weaponsmith, no matter how revered Anthony might be. Loki might not want the throne of Asgard, but he _did_ want respect and to help Thor change Asgard for the better - but he couldn’t achieve those things with Anthony as his lover.

Anthony knew his place. He knew that while he could always remain by Loki’s side, it would only ever be as his friend. 

He still made sure to spend as much time as possible in Loki’s company. He made himself at home in Loki’s rooms and Loki only rolled his eyes over it. Loki never asked him to leave, never complained when he fell asleep in Loki’s chambers. He only ever encouraged Anthony to come back.

Anthony knew that when Loki was required to take a wife he wouldn’t have such a luxury, so he made use of it while he could.

He was in Loki’s chambers now, browsing the Prince’s bookshelves and waiting for the other to return from business with the courts. He had nothing to do himself, so with little else on offer in the other’s chambers, he sought to distract himself with magical tomes. Anthony had been skimming the titles when a thin book caught his eye; it seemed to have been hidden previously, squished in the back behind others until a recent removal had revealed it. 

Curiosity piqued, Anthony plucked the leather-bound book down and flicked it open. He was surprised to notice Loki’s handwriting and Anthony’s mouth quirked in fond amusement as he realised what he’d found. It was a notebook; a series of references and reminders of things that had intrigued Loki. There were even various drawings and sketches - all manner of scrawled thoughts that meant nothing to anyone but Loki or those who knew enough of him to attempt to decode them.

There was one phrase in particular though, that stood out to Anthony; _I’ve never seen such a curious Aesir._

It was the only note that referenced a specific person and it seemed to have been scrawled absently amongst all the jumbled notes. It was _interesting_.

Moving over to the nearest chair, Anthony couldn’t resist taking a seat before flipping to the next page. The parchment was thick and Loki had been able to make notes on both sides. It allowed Anthony two pages to scan for any further cryptic clues.

It still took him until the fifth page to locate the second note: _Handsome too._

Anthony had blinked. He knew it might be unconnected to the first comment, but he doubted it. Loki’s thoughts were the most honest and absent when he was in the middle of his research or his magic. His appearances and false personas dropped away to reveal the man that Anthony adored; the excitable scholar, the passionate mage.

Loki’s comments in his notebook, while likely done unthinkingly, were what he had been feeling at the moment that he’d penned them.

The thought made Anthony briefly hesitate, feeling for the first time as if he was invading his friend’s privacy, but... _handsome too_. The words sent a sharp twinge of jealousy through him. He didn’t know how old the journal was, he didn’t know _who_ the subject matter related to, but Anthony felt a desperate need to simply _know_ who had caught his Prince’s eye.

He simply couldn’t stop himself from turning the page. He ignored all else as he searched for what he wanted to discover. _Surprising. Amusing **and** handsome?_ that note sounded very approving and Anthony couldn’t stop the way the envy rushed through him.

One page had the words, _hands, mouth, hair, throat_ like a checklist, and with little to relate it to anything else Loki had written around it. Anthony had to assume it was a catalogue of what Loki had _liked_ about his mystery Aesir.

 _What other talents must he have?_ Came next and that gave Anthony pause. It was the first remark that designated a _gender_ and Anthony licked his lips at what it implied.

Of course, he could be reading too much into the notes. They could mean something entirely different, but Anthony didn't believe it. The cursive had gained a softer edge as if Loki had written it with affection and gentled motions. There was a distinct difference between his sharp, quick note-taking and the almost wistful strokes from his musings. 

Swallowing, Anthony kept on searching. 

_He makes me laugh._

_He likes me_. Then, underneath it and underlined as if unsure of the answer; _He likes **me?**_

 _I think he’d like this_ , placed next to a phrase that looked to be part of a spell.

Then, suddenly, on another page, in the same soft scrawl and in the far corner there was something else. The words were almost hidden by the sketch of a seal but Anthony recognised the image and could just catch the words; _for Anthony._

His mouth fell open as his breath left him in a rush. He knew the seal. Loki had helped him find it in order to master an Alfheim metalwork technique during the first year of their friendship. Anthony simply stared at the words, his heart beating rapidly and euphoria rushing through him as the dots connected. _Me?_

He almost ripped the next page as he turned it to get to the next note, searching for more information - more _confirmation_ about what he couldn’t believe was true. But every new word only confirmed it. The phrases became a little more cryptic, a little more buried but Anthony could still pick them out for what they were; a slow and increasingly resigned confession about how deeply Loki had grown to care for him.

Anthony could only stare at the book in shock when he was finished, his heart in his throat and his body _aching_ with feeling. He _wanted_ Loki. He wanted him with every piece of his soul and each beat of his heart - but with every affectionate whisper that he’d read, so had he realised that he could never let Loki learn what he’d discovered.

Loki didn’t just talk about his feelings in the book; he spoke about his duties, his studies and his frustrations. They were obvious in the sharp way he scratched out designs and ideas that the Allfather and Thor had rejected. The way that he made offensive sketches of the Warriors Three or jotted down potential gifts for the Queen.

It reminded Anthony all too clearly of _who_ Loki was; his Prince. 

Loki couldn’t ever know his feelings were returned. He couldn’t know or he would try to do something about it. Loki was determined and he went to great lengths to get what he wanted, regardless of the consequences - and there _would_ be consequences, more than Anthony could ever risk Loki suffering.

They’d both resigned themselves to one-sided affection long ago, and it needed to stay that way. Loki would marry eventually, soon even, if the Allfather discovered Loki had a romantic interest in someone who was not a suitable match. Anthony knew that Loki cared, far more than he admitted, about what his father and his family thought of him. Anthony couldn’t bear to become one more way that Loki became a disappointment.

 _And_ , Anthony thought with a sigh, _who is to say his feelings remain the same?_

The notebook was written during the early years of their friendship. Perhaps Loki’s feelings had changed? It had been _decades_ since he’d penned his desires and affections; Loki could have lost interest in him romantically, growing to only consider them friends. He tried to take solace in that, at least, rather than listen to the whispering of his doubts.

It didn’t mean he could stop staring at the words though; tracing them and feeling his heart swell over their meaning, imagining Loki penning them with a soft smile meant only for him.

But then: _he is your **Prince**_ , his mind hissed and it made Anthony flinch slightly and jerk his fingers away from the ink. It made him wince and remember what he had to do; put the book away, pretend that he’d never even seen it.

It made sense, of course, that it was as he sat staring painfully at the book and convincing himself to place it on the shelf, that Loki stepped into the room.

“Antho-” he cut himself off abruptly.

Anthony went stiff at the sound of the other’s voice as he hadn’t heard his footsteps approach. He looked up at him slowly, but it only took the first glance at Loki’s expression to see the sinking horror of realisation. Loki knew what he’d read.

“What are you doing with that?” Loki hissed.

“I found it on the shelf,” Anthony answered quietly, trying to ignore the way his chest felt like it was caving in at the mere _thought_ of what he needed to do.

He’d never wanted Loki to find out, but he didn’t have a choice anymore. He might not be able to hide what he’d discovered, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t still protect Loki. 

Anthony stood up, closing the book as he did. Loki was watching him carefully, he was trying to mask what he felt but Anthony could still spot the nerves, the _hope_ and for a moment, Anthony didn’t know if he could do it.

 _He is your **Prince**_ , his mind hissed at him once more. _You can’t do this to him. You can’t destroy his chances for a throne, for acceptance and praise the way he deserves. Love doesn’t matter here. **He** matters. He’s the only thing that does._

Anthony made himself walk over to the other and hold out the book. Loki’s gaze moved down to it slowly and Anthony made himself swallow past the lump in his throat in order to speak. “I’m sorry I read this. I understand why you hid it.” 

Loki’s eyes jerked up to his and Anthony could see the first pained crack in his mask, all the reaction Anthony needed to know that Loki’s feelings hadn’t changed in two decades. Just like his.

“I’m not offended by your affections, Loki,” Anthony continued, driving one more pained shard into them both, “but we both know nothing can come of it.” He pushed the book further towards Loki until the Prince took it with almost fumbling hands. “I value your friendship too much for this to ever come between us.”

“I... see,” Loki whispered, his eyes dropping away so that they were nowhere near Anthony’s face. He felt his heart crack at the sound of Loki’s voice, the look in his downcast eyes. 

_I’m so sorry_. He swallowed again and made himself reach up to place a heavy hand on Loki’s shoulder. His voice was firm and steady, he didn’t know how, it had no right to be - not when he felt like he was shaking. “We’ll always be friends.”

Loki’s smile was tight and bitter, a wealth of pain in his expression that he didn’t seem able to hide. His voice sounded detached, a monotone, “Yes, of course.” 

When Loki shifted his shoulder, Anthony let his hand slide away. “I am... not best suited for company at the moment.” Loki still wasn’t looking at him. “Perhaps another time, Anthony.”

Knowing it for the request it was, Anthony nodded jerkily before stepping around his friend and making his way towards the door. His eyes closed for a few, pained seconds when his back was turned. _It is for the best - it is for **him**. He is all that matters._

“Anthony,” Loki called when he finally reached the door and was about to leave. He looked over his shoulder and Loki was watching him, his expression was harrowed but determined - something wretched behind his eyes even if it never reached his voice, “I will always wish us to be friends.”

Anthony smiled but it felt as hollow as his heart did. “So will I.”

When Anthony shut the door and walked away from Loki’s chambers, he felt the weight of every step. He still tried to tell himself it was the right thing to do. That time would lessen the hurt that they both felt.

It had to.

 _Do what is right by your Prince_ , he told himself, and it was a cold comfort, but it was all that he had.

* * *

Anthony didn’t see Loki for several days.

Loki withdrew, not just from Anthony but from everyone, secluding himself in his chambers and refusing to leave or be seen by anyone, even the Queen.

The opinions behind his disappearance varied, but most of the Aesir believed that he was either working on delicate and deadly spellwork or had secretly left Asgard to create mischief and search out forbidden tomes.

Anthony knew better. He also knew not to seek Loki out.

Loki was trying to ease the ache in his heart by hiding himself away, much like how Anthony was trying to ignore the ache in his own chest by surrounding himself with others. But it wasn’t working well.

Anthony still felt... wretched. He found he could barely plaster on a smile and was leaving the taverns he visited early. He buried himself in his work and did his best to ignore the pain as he filled his commissions one after another.

But it was a different matter when he retired for the night. Sleep became... difficult, his mind and his dreams haunted by Loki’s face after being rejected. Waking up terrified that Loki would simply... stop associating with him. 

Anthony knew it would be for the best, a clean break and a way for Loki to find someone more suitable to care for, but it _hurt_. It made him feel ill and jerked him awake in bed, sitting up and sweating as he tried to will away the grief. 

Sometimes, he wondered if he didn’t deserve it for what he’d done to Loki.

He repeatedly told himself that it was the right thing to do, that no matter what happened, no matter the hurt that he felt; he’d done what was right for Loki.

And he would do anything for the good of his Prince.

Yet, it didn’t ease his misery.

Sighing, Anthony closed his eyes and slumped slightly over his workbench, his designs lying unfinished in front of him. He found himself unable to focus on anything for more than a few minutes before being distracted by thoughts of Loki. He was growing used to the way his every breath felt heavy, the way he wished to rub his chest just to try and sooth an invisible ache.

Looking at his own scribbles reminded him of touching the pages in Loki’s diary. It made his mind wander to affectionate words and hopeful eyes. It made his shoulders sag even further and he rested his forehead on his palm, digging his fingers into his hair and feeling awful. 

He was so lost in jumbled thoughts and miserable memories, that when he heard a soft voice, he jerked his head up and snapped his eyes opened. “I’ve thought about your words more times than I wish to count.” 

Anthony spun around to find Loki leaning against the wall behind him. He was staring at his hands as if they held the answers to unfathomable questions. He looked tired, he looked _worn_ and Anthony wanted to comfort him more than anything.

“I discovered, upon review,” Loki continued quietly, “that you told me that nothing could come of my affections.” He smirked darkly. “A kind way to tell me what I had long suspected I suppose, and yet, you did not tell me _why_.”

His eyes rose slowly until they held Anthony’s own. The bright green was dull with exhaustion and the same misery that Anthony felt resting in his bones. “I’ve spent many years torturing myself with hope; I would rather not continue to do so.” Anthony heart was beginning to pound. “I would ask you Anthony; why can it not?”

Anthony swallowed thickly, but he couldn’t bring himself to speak.

“Do you simply not desire me?” Loki questioned; a small clench of his hand the only indication of his discomfort at saying it, but he made himself relax it moments later. “Do you have another that you have neglected to tell me of?” Loki didn’t look like he believed it. “Or merely desire someone that you do not yet have?” He let out a harsh laugh. “To not be the one wanted again,” he tipped his head back against the wall, looking at Anthony wearily, “I suppose I should be well used to such a thing.”

“Loki,” Anthony whispered, standing before he could think about it and moving closer.

Loki didn’t even try to stop him, he just watched Anthony tiredly. “I just wish for an answer, Anthony. The truth. I just wish to know... why it cannot be me.” 

Anthony’s stomach twisted at the words and it made him hesitate, his movements stopping as his eyes darted away. There was naked pain in Loki’s expression, the kind he had never wanted to put on his friend’s face. “Surely it isn’t so difficult, Anthony?” 

Anthony glanced back at him to find Loki watching him dejectedly. His fingers itched to touch his friend, to cup his neck and rest their foreheads together. He just wanted to comfort him. He wanted to whisper, _it has always been you, my Loki, my Prince_.

But that was the entire problem.

“I never wished to hurt you,” Anthony told him instead, his voice rough with apology and guilt.

Loki’s gaze faltered and his eyes flittered away. His murmur was so soft Anthony barely heard it, but it still confirmed what they both knew was true: “Yes, well.”

Anthony tried to come up with something else to say, a way to _deny_ what he felt for Loki, and a way to make him believe it as true - because he knew he would have to. Loki had come searching for a means of proving that he didn’t have a chance. He wanted to crush any lingering doubts or hopes before they could consume him.

But how could Anthony lie? Loki knew falsehoods better than any other, and more important than that, Anthony had _never_ lied to Loki and he couldn’t bear the thought of starting to now.

His ended up staring at his shoes, unable to look at the other as he whispered one of the few things he could, “You are my friend.”

“I did not come for your platitudes, Anthony,” Loki told him wearily, “I just wish to know why.” Anthony hesitated and he knew he wasn’t doing himself any favours with it. He knew he had to say the rejection quick and fast if he had any hope of getting it out. Loki however, seemed to be getting irritated by his stalling. His voice was sharper this time, as he near snapped. “It’s a simple question, Anthony. Just answer me.”

He jerked his attention to the other. Loki eyes were narrowed; anger beginning to swirl inside them. But there was also something calculating behind his wounded defence and it made Anthony’s palms sweat and his heart beat nervously. “It’s not a simple answer, Loki.”

“Why not?” Loki demanded, pushing away from the wall and coming towards him. It only took a few strides for him to be directly in front of Anthony.

He looked equal parts agitated and... hopeful? He was searching Anthony’s face desperately - trying, Anthony realised, to find something that proved Anthony’s earlier rejection wrong.

Anthony could feel something panicked washing over him. Loki was close enough to touch and he desperately wanted to. He wanted to take back his denial and accept him, to kiss Loki and tell him that he would... _only wreck Loki’s chances at the future that he deserved._

“Loki...” Anthony swallowed, closing his eyes and sighing shakily. He made himself looked back up at the other. Loki only looked more suspicious, more confused. “Loki, I don’t want...”

Loki moved before he could finish, his hand taking Anthony’s chin and holding him in place. His expression was desperate around the edges but his eyes _burned_. “What don’t you want, Anthony? Me?” Loki lips became a thin line when Anthony didn’t speak. “If it is then so be it, but deny me aloud, Anthony; I won’t accept it otherwise. Do you not want _me?_ ” 

Anthony couldn’t hold his gaze and Loki let out a rough breath, realising everything he’d tried to deny.

“You _do_ want me,” he angrily accused and the grip on his chin loosened slightly. He looked back at Loki nervously but saw nothing but _craving_ and _relief_ in Loki’s eyes. He was looking at Anthony as if he was the only shelter in a storm and Anthony breathed out the other man's name, far too softly, far too _lovingly_.

Something cracked behind Loki’s eyes, and Anthony didn’t know who moved first but they were suddenly pressed together and their lips were connecting. Loki’s mouth was hot and possessive and a shivered moan escaped him. Anthony’s hands just tangling in Loki’s hair as he pulled him down and kissed him back desperately. Loki was running his palms over Anthony’s shoulders, his neck, into his hair, frantic and needy and Anthony moaned over it, pouring himself into the feel of Loki’s lips and the taste of him.

_Norns, I want him so much. I don’t ever want this to stop._

Loki nipped at his bottom lip and his tongue swiped at Anthony’s mouth, asking him for entrance, for _more_ – it was just enough to break through Anthony’s desire. He pulled back from the kiss with a gasp, turning his face away when Loki tried to follow him. His lips touched Anthony’s jaw and started to trail towards his neck. It took everything Anthony had to turn more fully away from the other’s touch.

Loki froze for a moment before he growled, digging his fingers into Anthony’s shoulders when he tried to pull back from Loki completely. He sounded frustrated and confused as he demanded, “Why are you doing this, Anthony?”

“Loki...” he kept trying to separate them despite Loki refusing to let him go. “We have to forget this happened-”

“Why?” Loki spat, sounding furious and when Anthony tried to avoid his gaze, Loki grabbed his chin and turned him back. “ _Why_ , Anthony? Why would you deny this?” A hint of vulnerability cracked through his gaze and the question seemed to slip out before he could stop it, “You... you do feel for me too, don’t you?”

Anthony wavered, but the naked worry in Loki’s eyes made him crumble, not enough to admit what he felt, but enough to stop denying it. “You weren’t meant to find out, Loki.”

Loki next breath made the mage close his eyes with pure relief and he leant forward, resting their foreheads together. Anthony’s silently savoured the feel of it; something he would not be able to keep.

“And why wasn’t I meant to know?” Loki asked him quietly, his fingers starting to lightly stroke Anthony soothingly. “Why did you hide it, Anthony? Why did you try to stop this?”

Anthony hadn’t wanted to admit it, hadn’t wanted Loki to find out and deny logic in the search of what he wanted, but Loki’s touches were so tentative, so encouraging, that he found himself whispering, “Because you are my Prince.”

He could feel Loki frown before he pulled back enough to better study Anthony. Loki looked baffled and Anthony found himself unable to resist reaching up to smooth the furrow away with soft brushes of his fingers. Loki’s expression gentled automatically, leaning into Anthony’s touches, looking fond and happy. It made Anthony smile, but it was wistful, wishing this wouldn’t all be lost - that it didn’t have to be.

“You’re my Prince,” he repeated, but with his fingers never stopping their caress, “and I am not someone that you should or could choose.”

Loki frowned again. He also reached up and caught Anthony’s hand, but instead of pulling it away, he linked it with his own. He was also beginning to smile, looking faintly amused and _extremely_ exasperated, “You complete fool.”

“Loki-”

“Do you think that anyone could make me choose someone who I did not want? That I wouldn’t create all manner of havoc to keep things from such an outcome? Do you think my father could _force_ me to love another the way that I love you?” Anthony’s breath hitched at the confession, his chest feeling like it was straining as it tried to make him step closer to Loki. Loki just smiled little wider as he chastised him gently, “You _complete_ fool.”

He followed it up by bending down and kissing Anthony again, soft and sweet. Anthony found his eyes closing as his hand went to Loki’s neck, gripping him tightly and pulling him even closer. Loki only shifted to accommodate, their bodies pressing together even as the kiss remained light and loving. 

The touches and the way that Loki was holding him like he was something precious, it made Anthony’s heart sing and by the time they broke apart they were even more wrapped around each other than they had been before. Loki was smiling softly, his dimples present before he pressed his lips to Anthony’s cheek in an affectionate kiss.

“You should still be with another,” Anthony whispered, trying vainly to protest the decision even as he tilted into the other’s trailing lips. “You deserve a throne, someone who the Allfather and Queen wishes you to marry.”

Loki paused his touches for a long moment as if considering the possibility. It made Anthony’s heart drop and a cold sweat threaten to break out, but Loki didn’t pull away. Instead, he answered Anthony gently, _honestly_ , “I would rather have you, Anthony, than a throne that will not make me happy. I would rather have _you_ then have a bride that they prefer and that I do not.”

Anthony shivered and gripped Loki tighter, his traitorous body refusing to let him go, even if his mind knew better. “You deserve more-”

“I deserve a _treasure_ ,” Loki interrupted, bringing his lips to brush Anthony’s ear, “and I have found him.”

Anthony let out a harsh breath, feeling his body melt and warmth blossom through his chest. He couldn’t stop himself from slumping slightly into Loki’s hold, curling around him and welcoming Loki’s trailing lips. He shuddered when Loki started lightly mouthing at his neck, but the touches were cautious as if uncertain if a mark should be placed, uncertain if Anthony would continue to deny him. 

He found though, that he simply didn’t have the strength to do it. He arched his neck to better encourage Loki, gaining a pleased hum before Loki continued. He lingered there for some minutes, sucking gentle marks and curiously exploring him. When he finished, Anthony’s eyes were closed and he was biting down a whimper. Loki just moved back to Anthony’s mouth drawing him into another, shorter kiss.

Anthony’s lips tingled by the time they pulled apart and he opened his eyes to find Loki’s desire filled ones staring back at him. His mouth was curled into a grin and he looked _happy_. He looked like a weight had been lifted from him and Anthony brought a hand to his cheek, cupping it and running his thumb across Loki’s cheek.

“I’m sorry, Loki,” he whispered, feeling Loki tense and his expression fall, but Anthony instantly shook his head, denying Loki’s fears. “No, I’m sorry for not telling you the truth. I just... I wanted what was best for you. I still do-”

“And that is _you_ ,” Loki interrupted, an edge to his voice that Anthony knew from too many stubborn arguments meant Loki wouldn't budge. It made Anthony huff out a slight laugh.

His humour was swift to flee however, when Anthony could only see the dangerous future and the problems their relationship would bring. “I don’t want to cause more difficulties for you, Loki.”

“You won’t,” Loki told him firmly. “I’ll make certain of it.” 

It made Anthony quirk a faint smile, already imagining the many things Loki would likely do to force things to turn his way. “Will you?”

Loki must have heard his amusement as he chuckled before bending down to kiss him again as if unable to stop. He pulled back only long enough to whisper his response against Anthony’s mouth. It was half a promise and half a threat. It was also something that Anthony could hardly argue with, not when he was tucked in Loki’s embrace as fire burned in his eyes, “ _No one_ will stop us or keep us apart my Anthony, of this I promise you.”

Anthony knew it wouldn’t be as simple as that. He knew that not even Loki could solve every problem but... he didn’t want to tell Loki that. Loki was looking at him with such passion, hope, _love_ and Anthony found it smothering his protests. He let himself relax into Loki’s hold, dismissing the lingering worries from his mind so that he could kiss Loki again.

When Loki’s hands cautiously begun to sneak under his tunic, Anthony could only moan his encouragement. Loki was quick to back him up against the nearest wall and Anthony let himself focus on nothing but Loki’s firm touches, whispered words and bright smiles.

This was everything he had dreamed of, everything he knew _Loki_ had fantasised of. He whispered his desires like a confession, explaining all the things he’d desperately imagined over the years – how he had _planned_ this very situation, up against the workshop wall, but how he didn’t want it now, not for their first time. Loki wanted their first night to be something slow, savouring and _more_.

Loki wasn’t content with stopping though. His hands reached for Anthony’s pants, checking with him at each new motion, but Anthony could only moan the other’s name and agree. He also asked Loki to keep talking, to tell him _everything_ that he wanted them to do. Loki only chuckled at him, smiling quick and delighted over his request.

And Anthony adored every moment of it - but he knew it wouldn’t last, no matter how hard he tried not to think of it.

He knew that the rush gained from their touches and the heat of their desire would end soon enough. That while they might reach their completion pressed together and breathing each other’s air, trading lingering kisses in the aftermath and never wishing to part - that they would have to.

He would have to remind Loki of the truth soon enough. Because they would have to hide their relationship. He would need to _protect_ Loki from what being together would mean for him. Loki didn’t understand the full extent of a _Prince_ being with what amounted to a _commoner_. Anthony knew though, he'd spent too long considering it to think otherwise.

It was why he knew that he would one day be forced to give Loki up. It was why he had tried to save them both the pain of starting something that would only slip out of their grip. 

But it didn’t mean that they couldn’t still enjoy what they had now.

Because for however long it lasted, he had Loki, and Anthony would do as he had always done when he had time in the other Aesir's company; he would take everything he could and hold onto it tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm guessing most of you expected a happy ending having known my writing style for a while (or just read the tags XD), but this was, idk, more hopeful, with Tony still lingering too much in his worries. Still! With any luck Loki can convince him to think a little better about them as a couple. And yes, Tony is _slightly_ out of character for canon, but, well, I think it's fitting for certain kinds of Asgardian AU. And besides, we all know how self-sacrificing the poor bb is. :'( 
> 
> Thanks, as always though, for reading!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tony Stark's Secret Diary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977195) by [Sparcina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/pseuds/Sparcina)




End file.
